Life isn't a fairytale
by RookieBlueFearless
Summary: Based off the sneak peak for season five as well as a very strong previous thought of mine. Starts after the season four finale. Sam's in the hospital and Sarah arrives while finding herself leaning on Nick. Yeah, that's my strong thought, Nick and Sarah. Not sure if this is a one shot or more.


**_life isn't a fairytale_**

**I don't own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

Nick does not even know how it's possible that he is in this position right now. He's driving his cruiser, yes. He's sure of what time it is. But he's on his way back to the hospital, the place he volunteered to leave so he would stop himself from watching Andy anxiously waiting for word on Sam's recovery. Another strange thing, the women in the passenger seat next to him. She's not strange, at least Nick doesn't see her as strange, not yet anyways. This is one thing he never imagined he would go through. He knows Sam has a sister, Andy babbled on about it one time. Nick also knows that she never met Sarah, so she doesn't know what type of person Sarah is. But Nick know from the vibe she if giving off.

Sarah scans the clock and sighs. "How much longer?" She puts her forehead into her hand.

Nick feels nothing but compassion for Sarah. Yeah he only met her a short while ago. And, yes, it's weird to see a female Swarek. But she's a person, a person who is worrying about her loved one. Nick knows what that is like. He sits up in his seat and flicks on the lights and sirens for the cruiser. Sarah looks up over that him as he starts to speed down the high way. Sarah gives a short approving look.

* * *

_One hour earlier._

Franks saunters through the cramped hospital hall way. Andy doesn't notice him. She's been staring at the spot where Sam was rushed through thirty seconds ago. She found a seat and is sitting with her hands on her knees, her shaking knees.

"Sarah isn't picking up." Franks puts his phone away as he stands in front of Traci. "I need an officer to go to the house-"

"Let me go." Nick says from beside Traci.

Frank looks him over. "Collins, you recently shot someone. You should not be-"

"Under these circumstances I think there is an exception in there somewhere." Nick says in a soft fighting tone to tempt Frank.

He surveys the situation in his mind for a moment as he looka down the hallway. "Alright." Franks checks his watch. "It's not too long a drive-"

"I'm already there." Nick says as he turns down the hallway.

* * *

Nick gives two soft knocks on the front door. He waits patiently and then the porch light above him flickers on. The front door creaks open and a small woman appears in the light.

Nick starts to speak. "Ms. Swarek-"

"I know." Sarah stops him. She raises her cell phone. "I just got off the phone with Frank after he called me twenty times." She says unremotely.

Nick is dumbfounded. "You do know Sam-"

"Yes. I do." Sarah turns her back to grab her bag off the counter. "You're taking me to my brother now, right?"

Nick blinks his eyes. "Yes. Of course."

"Then let's be there already." Sarah saunters passed him and gets in the passenger side of his cruiser.

Sarah knows how to hide her emotions, she chooses too. She does so in a way that she comes off as snarky. it's a strong quality of hers, not letting small things get to her. But with something like her brother getting shot, there is nothing on how she knows how to act. So she's bitter about it. This is her brother, nobody elses. He just works with these people and so what they get to see him more often than she. Sam is her brother. But because he's her brother that comes with priorites, one being that they should spend chrostmas together andail each other cheesey birthday cards. But they don't. Why? Maybe because they're too busy or maybe because they aren't those normal siblings who do that. Normal things have not happened to them so maybe they don't have to do normal things. Sarah's been struggling with how to be with her brother ever since they were younger because they aren't normal. She doesn't know that it's okay to spend Christmas with him.

"Of course he wants to see you, you're his family." Nick tells a pacing Sarah.

They are in the hospital, down the hall from Sam's room. All that needs to happen is for Sarah to be convinced to walk through that door to her brother. That seems too easy to her.

"I haven't seem him in years." Sarah confesses as she rubs her forehead. "How is it that it takes him being shot for me to see-"

"Hey." Nick is here trying to help her out considering there is nobody left to talk to her. "He's your family-"

She doesn't know what's going on with her. She doesn't even know this man, even though he's been sweet to her, she is talking too and yet she's driven to convince him on her worries. "But Sam and I-"

"Sam is your family." Nick says back.

"You keep saying family like we're normal." Sarah wants to tell him straight. "But we're not. We're messed up." Sarah finishes angrily.

"He's your brother, Sarah." He says in a concluding type tone.

She takes a deep breath and contemplates for a minute.

"You're good at your job." Sarah says in a cool down now.

Nick grins from the side of his mouth.

"Although." Sarah lifts a finger. "I don't think this is you being a cop, but you being a good man because anyone in any profession can remind someone who their family is."

Nick eyes her seriously but doesn't know how to respond.

"That's a complement." She tells him before she turns aroun. "You gonna walk me in or not?" She says over her shoulder.

She hopes Nick clues in on how she would like his support behind her for the blow of seeing her brother in a hospital bed.

Sarah opens the door to Sam's room. Nick on her tail.

She steps in to see a visior already at Sam's side. "Who are you?" Sarah asks.

Nick doesn't have to walk further into the room to see who is sitting next to Sam.

"Sarah." Andy rises. "Hey, hi, I'm Andy." She calmly sniffs.

Sarah looks at her brother. Her heart flutters. She hasn't seen him in how long? And now she first sees him laying in a hospital bed, with a girl crying by his bedside.

"You his girlfriend?" Sarah asks without looking at the girl.

Andy's mouth gaps open, her eyes go to Nick for some reason.

"Fiancé?" Sarah asks after Andy doesn't respond. She proceeds to walk closer to Sam. Talking is distracting her.

"No, no." Andy tells her and steps towards her. "I'm neither-"

"Well I'd like to see my brother now, Andy. Thank you." Sarah clasps her hand around the railing on the edge of his bed.

Andy immediately nods and makes her way to the door after another moment. "I'm proud of you for coming. She pasts Nick without a glance.

Sarah takes a step towards Sam. "Hey." She turns around to Nick. "You're sticking around right?" Sarah doesn't even know why she is asking the boy this.

Nick nods. "If you need me too, yes."

Sarah only nods.

Nick reacts the same and leaves the room while closing the door behind him.

He steps down the hall to see Andy pacing. She rubs her neck as Nick steps up behind her.

"Hey, you alright? You need anything?" Nick asks.

Andy turns around. "No. No thank you." She grabs her arm. "Nick..."

"You do know more about Sarah then you let on don't you?"

Andy responds with her eyes.

"Because you were proud of her? For being here?" Nick calls her out.

"It, it was a private thing." She shakes her head. "I don't know. Sam's private about her so I figured he did that to keep her safe." She looks down. She needs to get something off her chest but Nick is keeping the subject on Sarah to put it off, she knows he is. "Nick."

He looks down and takes a deep breath. "Yes?"

She looks down and when she looks up there are tears in her eyes. "You should know that..." She shutters. "While we, Sam and I... while we were in the ambulance I ended up telling him that I still loved him." She says this as she looks straight on into his eyes.

Nick remains motionless. His eyes vert to the side and then back to her teary ones. "Do you?"

Andy's mouth shakes from the tears she is holding in.

"Andy." A voice calls.

The pair look over to see Sarah standing in the door way of Sam's room. She nods her head for Andy to come over.

Andy bows her head and walks over into the room and Sarah closes the door.

Nick takes a deep breath and finds himself the chair Andy was in earlier tonight. It looks like everyone else called it a night. And whether is Saraj or Amdy he is going to have to drive one of them somewhere. So he sits and waits, with no idea what Sarah and Andy are discussing.

* * *

Around two in the morning Nick looks up to see Andy and Sarah talking right outside of Sam's room now. He wants to be interested in what they are talking about. But he can only handle so much talk about Swarek.

He looks back down at his hands at the sight of the pair hugging it out.

"Collins." Sarah says.

Nick looks up, but past Sarah to see Andy entering Sam's room once again.

"Is that what your name tag says?" She takes a seat in the chair next to him.

Nick almost grins but he doesn't know if she's being sarcastic.

Sarah grins in response at his attempt though. She holds out a hand. "I never introduced myself. Hi, I'm Sarah."

Nick grins for real now. He grabs her hand. "Nick." He shakes her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Sarah lets go of his hand to flick her hair off her shoulder. "Oh the pleasure is mine."

Nick chuckles a laugh. "Nice." He doesn't understand what shifted her mood around, but he likes it.

Sarah's a confident woman, you can tell by looking at her now and the way she's talking.

Sarah chuckles as well and it dies out when she leans back against the chair.

They sit sit side by side in silence for about two minutes.

"I never thought that I would be here when I woke up this morning." She confesses.

Nick leans back and sighs. "I never would have thought it either."

Together they watch as the hospital quiets down for the night. It was a hectic night for them and now that they successfully have every officer in recovery they can rest for the now. They see the three nurses behind the desk be switched out for one. They notice the doctor check in on Sam's room before he heads out for the night, but not without flicking off the light.

Nick furrows his eyebrows. Did he miss Andy leave? "Is she-"

"Yeah." Sarah cuts him off. She feels as though he's sensitive about the subject as well. "I didn't push her to leave and she didn't mention it. I know Sam will want to see a warm face when he wakes up, even though I don't know how to admit this yet but ... that face is hers."

Nick lets out a shaky breath.

She rolls her eyes. He's soft for her, Sarah can tell. "So she's there for the night."

Nick nods. He should leave. He's okay to leave because there is no way of finishing his conversation with Andy tonight.

Sarah interrupts his thoughts."Sorry about before." She says to the ceiling.

Nick transfers his thoughts away from Andy and towards Sarah.

"It's important for you to understand that not everyone sees their family every day." He says to his hands, clasped together.

Sarah's head whips over to Nick's closed eyes. She just met this man and she already sees the story behind his eyes. Nick isn't letting it happen intentionally, Sarah is just bringing it out in him now because she could've lost her family today.

"How long has it been for you?" Sarah knows it's a personal question but she feels as though he's okay with answering that question for her.

Nick looks up like he's scanning the room but really he's just clearing his eyes. "I was 12." He gets out.

Sarah nods. She doesn't know who, but she does knows it's hard on him. "It's okay." She puts one of her hands over both of his.

Nick continues to stare at his hands, hers on top of his. "Life can't be a fairytale."

"Life isn't a fairytale." Sarah responds.

* * *

**I typed this all on my phone. So there might be typos here and there but I was just so excited about this. If you follow me on tumblr than you saw my post about the fact that I sort of... already ship Sarah and Nick. Crazy? Weird? Gross? I know I know but after the finale my mind was racing a million miles a minute and I was like okay Sam and Andy. Endgame. What about baby Nick? I don't need anyone new and well Sarah will be coming to town of course and well, WELL, the thought occurred and it hasn't left my head. Then that sneak peak happened and well here it is, a Nick and Sarah fic. One shot? I don't know. Longer? I don't know. I'll figure that out through reviews and probably the first or second episode. **

**I know for sure this ship will get hate for the obvious, but I do not care! DO NOT POST HATE COMMENTS HERE or anywhere for that matter. Nobody cares at all. All it does is put people down and why would you want to put someone down when they are already down about an actual real life matter? Why would you want your comment to put them over the edge? So just don't.**

**And for those who reviewed on my last one shot. I do not live in Canada but I still follow the Canadian countdown because it's smaller and I plan on watching it through livestream so yeah for me it comes back in 8? im sorry 8 DAYS?! Who else is prepared for this? **

**Plus we need to get a Sarah Swarek character selection on here. Right? How do we go about that?**


End file.
